This Christmas
by Punk-Sk8er
Summary: Shino's christmas LEMON!, im bad with summaries so read! MERRY CHRISTMAS R & R


THIS CHRISTMAS

Shino stood on top of the snowy face of the first hokage, Christmas Eve snow was sure hitting konoha hard. Shino fixed his glasses, turned on his heels and headed slowly back down the towards the village, he decided to head towards the Hokage office, hopefully there would be a mission that would keep him here for the remainder of the holiday.

Shino never liked the holiday's there was no point of them to Shino. People feeling over happy and giving there friends presents. Maybe it was because of the fact that Shino was a ninja there was no need for presents that Shino needed, all he was interested was protecting his village.

As he approached the office he saw a tall figure walk out towards him, long black hair, white pupils, pale skin, neji hyuga. Neji was actually a pretty good friend of Shino, they always see things the same therefore they got along.

"Trying to get away too I see" Neji said approaching Shino

"Any luck?" Shino asked, Neji shook his head, Shino cursed inside his head

"Looks like where stuck here eh?" Neji stated as they began to walk

"it would seem so" Shino replied

"Well if it isn't Shino and Neji" came a female voice, Shino spotted the blonde hair and knew who it was…

"hello ino" he retorted coolly

"The jonin wants us down by the forest!" with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, Shino looked over his shoulder at neji who nodded and them two where gone……

They appeared by the forest, everyone one was there, there was a small stage set up, with most of the sensei's standing up on with large piles of…..snowballs? Shino moved in close to see what was going on….. he walked up t the crowd just in time to hear Mieto Gai start talking….

"it the holiday's you youthful kids should be doing something fun so I got all the other sensei's to help me with something ive prepared for you guys." Gai said dramatically point at one of the large piles of snowballs "there will be a snowball fight, ninja style, you are not allowed to use jutsus directly on your opponent, but you are allowed to use it to assist you in hitting them with a snowball" he did another dramatic stance "you'll be working in groups of two"

Shino looked over his shoulder and nodded at each other and walked towards the forest….

Shino leaped down from a tree, naruto laid before him a giant snowball covering his face, shino smirked as neji landed behind him.

"Where is his partner?" he asked look at naruto, he jerked his head to a right, shino did too, there was a horrible smell that was driving his bugs crazy it smelt like….wet dog? Oh crap "wet dog" shino looked up kiba and akamaru stood in a near by tree.

"You may have beaten naruto but no way your getting ME!!!! Now akamaru!" akamaru transformed into a replica of kiba, and began to spin making a small tornado, Shino and neji prepared to block the attack when they realized that they weren't coming this way, he was spinning in place. Kiba pick up a arm full of snowball and threw them into the tornado, hundred's of snowballs flew down towards them.

Shino and neji jumped behind a tree, shino looked at neji and he knew what to do. Shino ran out from behind the tree and dashed towards kiba he leaped forward picked up a snowball and launched it, it spiraled low towards the ground then shot up hitting kiba in the chin. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor neji landed behind akamaru and casually dropped a snow ball on his head.

"I thought u said I had kiba?" neji smirked, shino smiled from behind the cover of his jacket.

"Technically I didn't say anything and besides I had the shot so I took it" shino retorted, he looked around "who left?"

"well im pretty sure I saw shikamaru and choji out…..hinata and sakura we got in the begining…..well just finished naruto and kiba….lee didn't enter" he counted on his fingers, shino turned

"that just leaves….." five snow hit neji square in the chest picking him up off his feet an launching him into a tree, shino jumped for cover, what the hell? He thought

"come out bug boy!" ino yelled hit'em again tenten!"

"Right!" six snowballs hit the tree next to shino, shino had no choice he would have to make a run for it, he stepped out from behind the tree to come face to face with ino and tenten both grinning carrying two snowballs each.

"well hello there ladies seems you have me cornered" shino said with a slight smirk

"we've got you cornered bug boy" ino yelled

"Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how small they may seem." Shino retorted

"oh we are defiantly not underestimating you shino" tenten replied and launched twenty snowballs at him, neji felt his body being lifted of the ground and he something hard, tree possibly.

He looked up at ino and tenten jumping around happy they just beat two geniuses, shino pushed him up, shaking the snow out of his hair. He walked casually over to neji you seem kind of mad.

"Explain to me how we lost?" neji asked

"A lone at can beat a beetle with the element of surprise" and turned and began walking away, neji following.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" shino stop and looked over his shoulder and saw ino and tenten running up to him "hey you guys wanna come get a drink with us?"

Shino looked at neji who nodded then said "yeas sure why not"

"Another drink on me" shino said to the barman, and neji, ino and tenten cheered. Neji face turned stoic again, shino smiled to himself. Neji and shino could control how drunk they get and if they get drunk at all, shino had his bugs and neji could use his excellent chakra control.

"That's enough bars close" the bar man said earning a couple of "awwww's" from the rest of the bar.

"how bout we take this to my house" ino stated

"im in" stated tenten

"im in" replied shino

"im in" neji said lastly and they where off

Two hours later neji and shino stood in the boxers while ino and tenten where complety naked in front of them.

"you guys suck in strip poker" neji laughed

"Shut up" the two naked girls replied

Ino whisper something in Tenten's ear and she giggled and nodded, they looked at the boys and walked past them. They stopped by two doors and looked at the boys. Tenten smiled and said "don't keep us waiting" and each walk into a separate room.

Shino looked at neji and they already decided who get who they walked past each other clapped hands then entered the room……

As soon as shino entered the room he instantly got a raging hard on, ino was laying on a circular bed on her back, her hands crossed above her head, and her legs slightly spread.

Shino being the analytical person he was could tell that she was the type who likes the man to take the lead, shino walked over to the bed and crawled up on it, and held her hands down she moaned softly, he smirked, his bugs crawled out his skin and held her hands in place she look surprised at first but began to moan louder. The bugs were sending chakra into the pleasure centers in her wrist few know about.

Shino kissed slowly down her neck she arched her back a little and moaned loudly, shino stopped by her nipple and began to lick them, driving her crazy.

"oh my god…..shino I didn't know you where that soo and the bugs…" she moaned

"That is what my real trump card is." Shino replied

"oh yes shino please I hate foreplay fuck me now!" she grabbed him tightly and ripped of his boxers

Shino placed his member by he hole and trusted his whole length in know she wasn't a virgin, she screamed and moaned loudly, she began to start the pace shino began to moan him self.

"damn ino…."

"hehehe"

He began pumping harder, he continued to claw at his back

"FASTER OH YES FASTER!" ino screamed

"fucking im cumming ino" shino moaned

"me too let it in me!" ino begged

Shino obliged and came inside of her the both laid there panting…….

"well that was fun" shino smiled

Shino looked at neji and they already decided who get who they walked past each other clapped hands then entered the room……

neji entered the room and looked around tenten was nowhere to be seen, the door slammed behind and neji was forced onto the bed, tenten turned neji over and pulled down his boxers with her teeth, and his member sprang out almost hitting her in the face.

"my my I didn't think you where this big, I mean I fantasized but whoa" tenten said placing a kiss on the head of his penis, it twitched, she stuck her tongue out and lick the whole length of the shaft then place it in her mouth, neji felt the head hit the back of her throat causing him to moan loudly, she moaned too while sucking him she was enjoying it.

Neji was close to coming but didn't want to cum like this he pushed her hair back and kissed her then lifted her up on the bed, and began to nibble on her nipples, she arched her back and began to moan loudly, he trailed his tongue down her stomach to her licked and began to suck on it she began to thrash a little caressing his long black hair. He started to spell his name with his tongue using her cunt as the paper.

He started his N and ending by flicking his tongue across her clit, then moved on to the E flicking his tongue across her clit with each extension, moving on to the J ending it with a flick on her clit,finshing with I which he dotted on her clit.

He started to lick her cunt up and down and up and down she began to shake as her orgasm hit, neji swallowed all of her juices.

Tenten laid him on the bed and got on top of him and look down at him with these very innocent eyes, but neji could see the cold lust behind them. She slammed her pelvis down on his dick, she began to riding him slowly at first very sensually, the both began to moan loudly, then as the both neared Cumming tenten picked up the pace and began to bounce up and down on on his penis.

"fill me up neji please" tenten moaned

"oh yes tenten im cumming!!"

As they both came down from there orgasm's neji looked at the clock 12:05, he looked at tenten.

"hey tenten" neji said

"what neji" tenten panted

"merry Christmas" neji smiled

[hope you like merry Christmas to everyone! Lemon wasn't that bad I guess flames accepted R & R]


End file.
